


Basically the cutest thing ever, basically

by vitamind20



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitamind20/pseuds/vitamind20
Summary: Jester goes to her room early so she can draw for the Traveller. Kiri joins her.





	Basically the cutest thing ever, basically

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strongbut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongbut/gifts).



> Spoilers through episode 21.

The night after their journey into the swamp, Jester heads to bed early.

She’s tired, and the swamp is smelly, and she is tired of watching Beau awkwardly strike out with Yasha. She hasn't had a lot of time with her sketchbook lately.

So, in the middle of one of Beau’s jokes Jester already  _ knew _  wouldn’t land, she stands up, declares loudly, “I’m going to bed,” and heads downstairs.

She steps over some of the puddles of water on the gross, damp floor and sits on top of her bed.

“Oh, Traveller,” she says, letting her head fall back against the wall her bed was pushed against. “I miss the Pillow Trove.”

She’s pulling out her sketchbook when she hears the door creak open and when she looks over, Kiri is stepping timidly into the room.

“ _ I’m going to bed, _ ” Kiri mimics, as forceful as Jester had said earlier.

“You can come up here!” Jester says, patting the bed next to her. “But I’m going to do some drawing first, okay?”

“ _ I’m going to do some drawing, _ ” Kiri says.

Jester makes a face as she thinks for a second. “Do you want to draw too? Your writing was  _ really messy _ but maybe I could help you, maybe.”

Kiri nods, and Jester lays out her sketchbook on the bed. She pulls out her expensive ink and an extra pen, carefully opening the jars of ink on top of the bed. The bed is hard enough that they don’t fall over - nothing  _ at all _ like the Pillow Trove. She hates this place.

Jester lays down on her stomach, her feet crossed in the air. She gestures to Kiri to lay like this too, so they can both use the sketchbook at the same time. When she opens her book, she skips passed the pages Kiri had written on when they first met her. She wants to keep those.

“Here, you can draw on this page!” Jester says. She dips her pen into the ink and writes  _ From Kiri _ delicately at the top of one page.

Jester then gets to work on her own page. She draws Fjord, dripping wet and shirtless after he climbed out of that pool. She draws the troll’s pustules opening up and spraying all over Febron. When she looks over, Kiri hasn’t drawn anything.

“Don’t you want to draw?” Jester asks.

“ _ Want to draw, _ ” Kiri repeats.

“Do you know how to draw?”

Kiri shakes her head.

“Oh, why didn’t you say that!” Jester says. “Here, come over here.” She pats a spot next to her on the bed and sits up on her knees.

Kiri crawls over and holds the pen awkwardly, still staring at the page.

“Do you know what you want to draw?” Jester asks.

Kiri nods.

“Well, why don’t you start and maybe I can help you! Just mark on the page and I will try to help.”

Kiri looks up worriedly at Jester, then snaps her head back down to the paper. Her beak only a few inches from the page, Jester watches as the pen moves furiously over the paper. 

Jester just watches, leaning forward and trying to see the page, but Kiri is blocking most of it with her body.

When Kiri pulls back, Jester sees the page. There was a circle near the bottom of the page and a large stick person holding a large stick pointed toward the circle. Lines were drawn coming out of the circle, the ink particularly hard and dramatic.

“Ooooh, is this when Yasha destroyed Cali’s _weird bowl?_ ”

Kiri nods excitedly.

“Yasha is  _ so _ cool! And she basically saved the day, basically.” 

Kiri nods again.

“Your picture is really good! But we can draw more too. Why don’t you add Yasha’s hair?”

Kiri looks at her worriedly again, and Jester comes up with an idea.

“Kiri, what if I drew the outlines and you could use paint to fill it in?”

“ _ So cool! _ ” Kiri replies.

Jester smiles and dips her pen back in the ink. She adds Yasha’s hair, outlines her sword, and draws a little bit of clothing over Yasha as well. When she finishes, she opens her paints on the bed and gives Kiri the brush.

She shows Kiri how to paint with just a little bit so it doesn’t bleed through the pages. She hopes the Traveller doesn’t mind that some of her drawings for him might be wrecked. But Kiri looks delighted when, a few minutes later, she has a completed painting in front of her in the sketchbook.

“This is basically my favourite picture ever, basically,” Jester says. 

It’s simple, and if anything, the paint made it even harder to figure out what was going on, but Jester loves it all the same. The lines drawn to make it look like Yasha’s sword was moving quickly instead just look like flames, and Jester agrees it's much cooler that way.

“ _ Want to draw, _ ” Kiri mimics again.

“Okay, okay,” Jester says. She lays back down on her stomach so she can draw, twisting the sketchbook around so Kiri can draw on the other side.

This time, Jester draws herself hugging Cali, with Beau levitating behind her. She hopes she’ll get to see Beau just floating in the air again.

When she looks over at Kiri’s drawing, it takes her a minute to make it out. When she does, she sees a rectangle she thinks is supposed to be a bed, with a big, blue body with horns and a tail, another body in blue monk’s robes, and a small Kenku, cuddled up together.

She wants to cry, so instead she pulls Kiri into a tight, tight hug and almost shouts, “Oh Kiri, I just love you so much!”

“ _ Just love you so much! _ ” Kiri says.

**Author's Note:**

> This fluff-without-plot is a gift for [Strongbut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongbut), who had a very big day today! Congratulations!!!!!! This is for you.
> 
> Also, I guess this is assuming everyone makes it out of the swamp okay, and they spend at least one more night at that inn. I really hope nothing bad happens or I'd feel just terrible about this.


End file.
